There's A Reason Why You're Here
by tophers momma
Summary: "There's a reason for everything and everyone who comes into your life..." Takes place after "Never Been Kissed" but before the Christmas special. Pairings will be slight Kurt/Blaine, major Kurt/Karofsky, mentioned OC/Sue Sylvester story cont. on my jour
1. Knight in shining Varsity jacket?

Title: There's A Reason Why You're Here

Fandom: Glee

Character Pairings: Kurt/Karofsky, OC/Sue Sylvester

Rating: not sure so we'll just go with BAD! ;)

Chapters: 1/5

Summary: There's a reason for everything and everyone who comes into your life...

A/N: Takes place after "Never Been Kissed" but before the Christmas special.  
First chapter will be short only so I can get this baby under way! Any comments, questions or ideas? Leave me a comment and I'll get back with you guys through the chappies!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't be a Sue.

Chapter One: Knight in shining... Varsity jacket?

Kurt Hummel was a paradox, a walking, talking and (sometimes) glittering contradiction. He wanted to be treated like a man but acted like a woman. He wanted to be accepted and yet stand out. He wanted a dramatic love of his own and yet was tired of the chase. On most days these contradictions weren't such a big problem- a slushie here, a rude remark there, possibly a shove into the lockers... However this all took place inside the walls of his high school, with his friends no more than a shout away. The streets seemed to be a much darker, colder, and scarier place. Darker because it was, in fact, night time. Colder because it was one week until Christmas and Mother Nature seemed to be on a snow flurry kick lately. And scarier because he was slowly being hunted down by three large men (not boys, they seemed to be in their late 20's, early 30's).

He had been out shopping for a present for Mr Schuester when it happened. Lost in a very long aisle of cds, Kurt had been fingering a collection of Journey's greatest hits when a blond haired lumber jack looking man bumped into him. The man glared but walked off so Kurt decided to ignore the incident. Buying the collection, Kurt left the store fifteen minutes later, humming softly to himself and smiling as he walked across the street to the now vacant parking lot the small collection of stores on this street shared for their customers. Wait, vacant? How late was it? Kurt took out his cell phone and looked at the time. 10:15! Dear GaGa, his dad was going to be upset!

Kurt picked up his pace and headed for his sleek little beauty, sitting prettily under one of the lamps, seemingly basking in the warm glow. There was a red pickup truck a few rows awayNot paying attention, Kurt flung his plastic bag of cds over his shoulder and began looking through his old text messages, trying to find one from Mercedes about a party tomorrow night. Suddenly the phone was smacked out of his hands and he was roughly shoved backwards, losing balance and falling on his butt amid the gray and black slush of the parking lot with a shout. Glaring up at the offender, Kurt grit his teeth when he saw it was the blond man from before, and he had brought back up.

Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky

Dave felt like a kid again as the bubble of anticipation made him feel like a coffee maker, percolating until he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. His mother put a hand on his upper arm and Dave instantly remembered where (or rather who) he was and tried to calm down but it was so hard, as his tapping left foot showed the world. It had been three years since he had seen his older sister and he had missed her a lot, more than he could admit to to his parents.

She was five years his senior, a successful inker for Marvel comics, a proud mother... And gay. Or rather she was bisexual, but it all boiled down to the same thing in their parents' eyes and that was just no good. His sister and parents had had a falling out when she was seventeen because she wanted to bring a girl to prom as her date. She was kicked out of the house because she wouldn't back down and left to beg a room off of her friends' parents until school was over. Dave had been forbidden to speak with her while he was still living under his parents' roof and Dave had obeyed, fearing the same treatment his sister had received.

It wasn't until two years later when he had finally gotten up the courage to call her at his aunt's house. Ever since they had been talking at least twice a month and had remained quite close, without their parents' ever knowing. The only reason why she was flying into town now was because she had been left an inheritance from their now deceased uncle and Dave had convinced the three to spend some time together. And speak of the Devil...

Dave shrugged off his mom's arm and his father's warning glare and sprinted down the hallway when he caught sight of his sister. "Harley!" He greeted, stopping just a few feet away from plowing into her and smiling down. "Davey boy!" She grinned up at him and closed the distance, stepping up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around her little brother's neck. Harley and Dave had taken after their father, thick dark hair and slightly tanned skin, taller than average although she was still much shorter than him. Sweeping a black lock of hair that had come loose from her braid behind her ear, Harley finally released Dave and rested back on her heels, looking the younger man up and down as if appraising him. "Not bad, kiddo. You got your sister's good looks! You should get down on your knees and thank me properly," she added the last bit with her tongue poking out playfully. Dave laughed and condescendingly patted Harley on the top of her dark head. "Why? Is that the only way I can look you in the eye, shorty?" He laughed louder when she made to smack him on his arm and sidestepped the blow, unintentionally putting her in their mother and father's view. He could tell when Harley caught sight of them because her smile melted away into a grimace and her arms folded almost protectively over her chest.

Their father cleared his throat, gave the two a nod and started walking away, back to the truck while their mother met her daughter's eyes for only a moment before bowing her head and following after. Harley looked up at Dave and her brother shrugged his large shoulders, stuffing his hands in his pockets, any trace of mirth long since gone. "Welcome home," he said and they followed their parents out in silence.

Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky

"Oooohwhee was that good!" Harley shouted into the night, raising her arms over her head in a languid stretch as her brother exited the small mom and pop restaurant behind her, rubbing his own belly and grinning, a toothpick between his lips. They stood there for a while, watching the snow fall down around them softly. "I forgot how pretty this po'dunk town can be... sometimes..." Harley added, barely above a whisper and Dave came to stand beside her, draping an arm around her shoulders. He didn't want to drive her to the small hotel room she had to get, he wanted her to come back to the house and stay in her own bedroom, the one right across the hall that was now filled with junk. It was getting late though and the temperature had dropped so low that even the pretty picture of snow falling around them wasn't enough to keep the siblings standing there much longer.

Still with his arm around her shoulders, Dave tugged her along and had them moving towards the parking lot on the side of the restaurant. "C'mon sis, lets go before we turn into Karof-sicles." They laughed at the old family joke and made their way to the big red truck Dave had bought himself one year ago when the wind carried a shout over to their ears. "Fuckin faggit likes laying on the ground, huh? Fine, easier to kick!" Both Karofskies heard it and both heads snapped over to look at the commotion going on over by the black explorer and the street lamp. "Oh my God! That kid's getting mugged!" Harley gasped out and Dave grunted in agreement, his arm squeezing his sister a bit more tightly until he caught a look at the guy's face between the men's legs. "That's Hummel!" He yelled out and his voice must of carried because one of the men looked over. Letting out a low growl, Dave charged the man as if he were wearing McKinley's football team rival colors, the other two scattering as Dave and their friend hit the snow and ice just a few feet away from Kurt.

Dave punched the man beneath him in the face once, twice, three times... There was blood on the snow now and he felt no urge to stop. How dare these assholes Push Kurt- he was Dave's to push! Only Dave could push Kurt, or slushie him, or throw him in a dumpster, or call him mean names...

Kurt still lay sprawled on the snow, staring wide eyed as his worst enemy was now his defender. And was Karofsky saying something? It almost sounded like "mine"? Kurt couldn't be sure since the word was surrounded by low growling and grunting noises, like a wolf and a pig going at it... Shit, had he hit his head? Kurt tentatively put a hand up to the back of his head but stopped his inspection when a woman came over and knelt beside him. "Are you ok, hun?" She asked, not even seeming to notice the bloodbath Karofsky was creating just feet away. Kurt dazedly looked up at the woman and was amazed to find a face very similar to Karofsky's looking back, only she wore an expression the other teen had certainly never worn around him. "Uh... Yeah? I think... My head hurts... And my butt, too," He babbled, looking back over at Karofsky who seemed to stop hitting the man at the mention of his injuries. The other teen looked over at him for a second as if trying to think (le gasp) of something to say. Finally Dave went back to hitting the man.

Harley picked up some snow, made a little ball, and hit her little brother in the back of the head with it. He turned and glared at her but Harley put an arm around Kurt's shoulder's and nudged him gently. "Hey sweetie, lets get you out of this ice, ok? And somewhere warm... Dave, put down the man and focus." Kurt stared up at the woman in awe as Karofsky listened to her, dropping the man and leaving him laying limp in the snow. The other teen stood to his 6'3 height and seemed to be waiting for instructions, his eyes glued to Kurt as Harley helped the smaller boy up. Kurt wondered what the hell was going on but, when he finally regained his footing and could stand by himself, turned to look down at the beaten man with a very cold expression that could give a polar bear chills. "It's faggOt, you imbecile," he said lowly and kicked the man in the head for good measure before turning to look up at the woman again, his hand going back up to his head to rub circles. "You mentioned some place warm?"


	2. Hi, my name is

Title: There's A Reason Why You're Here

Fandom: Glee

Character Pairings: Kurt/Karofsky, OC/Sue Sylvester

Rating: not sure so we'll just go with BAD! ;)

Chapters: 2/5

Summary: There's a reason for everything and everyone who comes into your life...

A/N: Takes place after "Never Been Kissed" but before the Christmas special.

First chapter will be short only so I can get this baby under way! Any comments, questions or ideas? Leave me a comment and I'll get back with you guys through the chappies!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't be a Sue.

Chapter Two: Hi, my name is...

It took Harley a while to convince Kurt to leave his vehicle behind but, in the end, the teen was simply too shaken to put up much of a fight. He was also too shaken to stand properly for longer than five minutes, which Dave found out when Kurt began to fall backwards. Fortunately Dave had been lingering behind, trying to catch his bearings and NOT staring at the boy's backside in front of him... Well, at least not for very long. Alright, that was a lie, but Kurt should be thankful that he was watching at all, otherwise he wouldn't have been there to catch the other teen when he fell.

Strong arms wrapped securely around Kurt as he slipped on ice, one on his lower back, the other around the smaller boy's shoulders, positioned high enough to save Kurt from a bad case of whiplash. Dave had to go down on bended knee to accomplish this manuever but the wet pants and slight stinging pain just to see Kurt laying in his arms, staring up at him with wide eyes and breathless. It brought a heated blush to his face but Dave hoped it was dark enough that Kurt wouldn't notice, just like he didn't notice Kurt's flushing face.

"Thanks," Kurt breathed out, his breath forming in the space between them, combining with Dave's own. "Don't mention it," Dave said back, unintentionally as breathlessly as Kurt. The two seemed to be unable to look away from each other, the snow falling down around them, and Dave marveled at how different holding someone could feel. With the Cheerios he commonly hooked up with they gave him pleasure, yes, but not this thrill... It was almost like electricity, leaving Kurt's body and traveling up his arms, into his own. Harley didn't know how long th two were going to stay that way and standing out in the snow was not going to be good for anyone's health, much less her southerner type.

Placing her numb fingers against her lips, Harley delighted in how the two jumped when she let out a low whistle. They both snapped their heads around, Dave in surprise and some aggravation, Kurt with some relief. "Come on boys, time to thaw out some," she said cheerily and spun on her heel, marching off towards Dave's truck again.

Without looking back down at Kurt, Dave got to his feet, the smaller teen still in his arms even as he began to follow after his sister. "Woah!" Kurt yelled, wrapping both arms around Dave's neck, afraid of being dropped by the larger than life bully. Dave grinned at this, since it brought Kurt's face closer to his- all it would take to seal their lips would be a tilt of the head, a lowering of his chin, the raising of Kurt's... Dave lost the grin and stared straight ahead as he walked with the pretense of watching out for black ice. What the hell was he doing wanting to kiss a man not even once but TWICE?

"Dear GaGa I knew you were a caveman at heart! What will you do next, drag me around by my hair? Don't give me that look! If you even think of touching my hair I'm going to-"

"God damn Hummel! You even bitch like a girl!" Dave growled out but made no move to put Kurt down until they were on the passenger side of the truck and the smaller teen began squirming. Losing patience Dave tossed Kurt onto the seat before slamming the door in his still bitching face.

"David Michael!" Harley admonished him from the other side of the truck, sending him a glare worthy of any mother. Once he was out of Kurt's view Dave threw his arms in the air and Harley just shook her head in exasperation.

Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky

The car ride back to Harley's motel room was an akward, silent affair, with Dave brooding and Kurt ignoring everyone, even when Harley tried asking every friendly question in the book. So she simply sat back in between the two and looked through her old text messages.

Finally they were there and Harley led the way, with Dave close on her heels and Kurt slowly following, head bowed and not looking at Dave- no, Karofsky's butt... It was a nice one though, especially in those jeans. Dear GaGa please don't let him be ogling the man who tormented and assaulted him! Dave looked over his shoulder at Kurt while Harley unlocked the door, quirking a brow when he noticed the other teen's downward gaze. Kurt's face turned bright red and he quickly looked away, biting his lower lip. Clearly there was something wrong with him... Blaine was sweet, charming, funny, good looking- so why were his eyes lingering on the dumb jock's rear end?

"Ah ha, got it my lovelies!" Harley said, pushing the door open and heading inside the small room, flipping on the one light as she went. Dave stood back and let Kurt hurriedly rush inside, jumping slightly as Kurt's shoulder brushed against his chest, the electric sensation returning for that split second. Dave followed Kurt inside and shut the door behind them quickly.

Harley dropped her small suitcase on the bed and went to the small fridge, taking out three bottles of water and handing them out, smiling ruefully at Kurt when she passed him his. "Sorry hun but this is all I've got. I'll run to the store later and get some instant coffee if you boys want," she sat down beside Kurt on the bed and he smiled hesitantly back at her before finally speaking up. "No, thank you. And I appreciate the drive and letting me thaw out but..." At this he glanced over at Dave who was leaning against the wall right next to the door, arms crossed over his chest and brow quirked when he noticed Kurt looking over at him. "What?" he ground out. "Gotta call daddy?"

Picking up the remote to the tv, Harley threw it at her little brother's chest, glaring. "Play nice little boy or I'm calling yours," she said and Kurt couldn't help but grin. He didn't know who this chick was but she obviously had some power over Karofsky and he liked that she was on his side. His smile turning more genuine Kurt turned back to Harley. "Actually I do. He had a heart attack recently and I don't want to stress him out too much," out of the corner of Kurt's eye he could see Karofsky lose the attitude and looked sorry. He didn't know why but it made Kurt feel just a little bit better. "I understand hun, want me to talk to him?" Kurt looked up at Harley in surprise before nodding his head slowly, knowing his voice was still shaky and his father would instantly know something bad had happened if he heard him. "I don't know what to tell him though," he said but was waved silent by Harley's hand. "Don't worry, I'm an excellent Bser." With that Harley patted him kindly on the arm and Kurt handed his phone over, already ringing. Harley got up from the bed and gave her little brother a look that spoke volumes. "Play nice boys," she said in parting before walking out the door, phone to her ear. "Mr Hummel? Hi, my name is Harley Korofsky..."

Kurt stared after Harley for a second before looking over at Dave. "Wait... Karofsky? As in...?" Dave smirked at Kurt's surprise before uncrossing his arms and sitting down in the only chair in the small room in front of the window, directly opposite of Kurt on the bed, "Yeah Hummel, she's my sister." Kurt gave Dave a look before smirking himself. "Oh, well... I couldn't tell. She's a lot nicer than you... That kind of threw me off." Letting out a little sigh, Kurt ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the bed, enjoying the fact that he could feel all ten toes and all ten fingers once again. Dave nodded his head, not even bothering to argue. He leaned forward and rested his elbows against his knees, looking down at the maroon carpeting without really seeing it. He wet his lips before speaking, keeping his eyes trained on everything and anything that wasn't Kurt Hummel.

Taking a breath, Dave started," Look man... Hummel... Er, Kurt. I know I've been a dick, that I'm the reason you went off to that fancy school and that you have every right to hate me." Dave nodded his head, as if confirming what he said was true. "I meant to apologise when I came back to school, you know? But then they said you were gone and I thought about going to that school and telling you but I couldn't..." Dave trailed off, not wanting to admit that he was scared. Finally Dave looked up and Kurt was shocked at the honesty he saw in the boy he normally considered to be nothing but a dumb jock. Well apparently the dumb jock knew how to tell the truth. Kurt nodded his head so Dave would continue. Clearing his throat, Dave started again but this time kept eye contact with his former prey. "Anyways, what I mean is... You were right, about everything. I- I've got some shit going on inside my head and I don't know if it means I'm gay or bi or whatever but I do know that I don't want to be your enemy anymore. I've realized that how I was dealing with my confusion was wrong and... Dammit, and I guess I just..." Dave trailed off again and seemed to be battling an army of inner demons at the moment.

Kurt looked the other teen up and down before thinking, 'I must be losing my mind'. Slowly getting to his feet Kurt shuffled forward before bending down on one knee in front of Karofsky- no, Dave. The other boy looked up sharply and gave Kurt a weird look. "What are you doing? Proposing?" Dave let out a humorless laugh but fell completely silent when Kurt smiled up at him. How long had he been wanting to see a smile on the smaller teen's face actually directed at him? "I can't forget the hell you put me through Karofsky but, with time, I think I can come to forgive you. Consider this our second chance..." Kurt offered up a hand and his grin widened when Dave's tentivly took it with his much larger one. "So... Hi, my name is Kurt. What's yours?"

THANKS to...!

Flipflops: thanks hun! Glad you like it so far. =)

Jekyllhj7: lol! I didn't think of it but yeah you're right. hopefully you'll lose that image of Dave soon though!


	3. Take off your mask

Title: There's A Reason Why You're Here

Fandom: Glee

Character Pairings: Kurt/Karofsky, OC/Sue Sylvester

Rating: not sure so we'll just go with BAD! ;)

Chapters: 3/5

Summary: There's a reason for everything and everyone who comes into your life...

A/N: Takes place after "Never Been Kissed" but before the Christmas special.

Leave me a comment and I'll get back with you guys through the chappies!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't be a Sue.

Chapter Three: Take off your mask...

Kurt remembered that night with fondness rather than terror, which was odd because he had been the victim of a hate crime outside of his school which seemed to make it all the more real. Granted the first half had been terrible and he never wanted to go through it again but then Dave and his sister had shown up and saved him. And then... Well, Kurt didn't really know how to categorize what the Karofsky siblings were to him now. Harley had proven to not only be a nice person but also a quick thinker when she had saved the night by talking to his father.

"Mr Hummel? Hi, my name is Harley Karofsky. Kurt was a doll and said I could use his phone to call you since mine is almost dead... Oh yes, he's right here with me and my little brother. Yes I suppose he should have called but you know how boys can be. Davey and I ran into Kurt in a parking lot and we all got to talking and the time just flew right by! I'm so sorry, I should have- oh, well thank you! Yes he is such a good boy, so well mannered! So we were wondering if you would mind it if Kurt just spent the night here since tomorrow is Sunday...? Oh well thank you! Yes the roads are getting very icy. Yes of course I'll give you the address here. Have you got a pen and paper? Great and I'll give you my number as well, just in case... Ready?"

It had been two weeks since that night and, if you would have told him that he and Dave Karofsky were on the road to becoming very good friends then Kurt would have told you to take deep breaths because obviously your brain is starved of oxygen... And yet, here they were...

Kurt was sitting beside Blaine in American Lit when his phone started vibrating in his pocket, alerting him of a new text message. He waited until the teacher was writing something on the blackboard before taking it out and holding it in his lap so he could just barely see the screen. Beside him Blaine was frowning in disapproval but Kurt merely grinned cheekily, his grin turning into a full smile when he read the message. It also showed the name Dave had saved himself and Kurt's information under and it made Kurt snort in laughter every time he saw it, not having the heart to change it.

Big D: I hate math! So booooooredddddd!

Pretty Boi: Look at something shiny, that should keep your interest for a few hours.

Big D: Tried that but then Henderson moved the disco ball. Now all I've got is my phone for entertainment.

Pretty Boi: Yes because GaGa forbid you actually PAY ATTENTION in class.

Big D: …. That's capslock abuse and I don't appreciate it. =/

Pretty Boi: lol! You're so stupid... Go be productive.

Big D: You must have me confused with yourself. And have you ever noticed how Henderson talks like Batman from the Dark Knight?

Pretty Boi: No but now that you mention it... That's funny!

Big D: WHEREisHARVEYdent?

Pretty Boi: lol!

Big D: BLAHblahBLAHblah! Flapping cheeks and all... ew...

Pretty Boi: omg stop it! You made me really lol and now I'm getting glared at by Blaine!

Big D: tell him to pull that big stick out of his ass, I'm sure it's got to be chafing by now.

Pretty Boi: XD stop stop stop! I'm dying over here!

Big D: say the magic word and I might consider it.

Pretty Boi: ah hell naw. ;)

Big D: that's it, you asked for it.

Pretty Boi: ?

Pretty Boi: ?

Big D: (has sent you a picture message)

Pretty Boi: oh no you didn't!

Big D: =D

Pretty Boi: you took a picture of him while he was yelling at you? How the hell are you still in one piece?

Big D: meh, it's only detention. Did it make you laugh?

Pretty Boi: yes of course, that was perfect!

Big D: then it was worth it. ;) g2g

Pretty Boi: call me later!

Big D: really? Ok, cool! How about-

Kurt stared down at the last message and couldn't help the grin on his face, picturing the phone being taken away from Dave and the chaos that would ensue. Not for the first time Kurt wondered why he didn't just go back to McKinley? Blaine reached over and took a hold of Kurt's hand after he had put the phone away and Kurt wished that the hand holding his was just a bit bigger, and stronger...

Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky

Dave was finally out of detention and (more importantly) had his phone back. Unfortunately it was now going on 7:30 and he had no idea what time would be best to call Kurt or if he should just wait until tomorrow. He walked out into the parking lot and spotted three cars in the parking lot. One was Sue Sylvester's Le Car, the other he thought belonged to the janitor, and there was his sister, standing beside her brand new Lexus, smiling over at him. A lot had changed in two weeks time and Dave still felt like his head was spinning from the whiplash.

After that night Harley and he had become even closer and his sister surprised him a few days later, after receiving her inheritance, by telling him she wanted to stay. "I'm not going to let them chase me off anymore, Davey. To hell with them if they think they own all of Lima! I can still do my inking, maybe get a part time job, use the money from Uncle Dan and get a nice place here. And then we can be a family again." Dave had celebrated with Harley but in the back of his head he knew it wouldn't be that easy, especially for himself. And he was so right...

The atmosphere inside the Karofsky household was so thick with pent up anger that most of the time Dave spent at his sister's new apartment, so much so that he even had his own room to do with as he wanted. The topic hadn't been broached yet but Dave was sure it would happen sooner rather than later. Harley didn't admit it aloud but she assumed Dave would be living with her before February, hence the part time job. They would need to talk very soon, before the situation blew up in their faces.

Harley opened her arms wide as Dave approach and smiled when her little brother returned the hug, her hand coming up to pat his shoulder.

Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky

Since their mother and father had taken away Dave's truck once he started spending so much time with his sister it left Dave with no transport, save the school bus- and that just wasn't happening! So the exact opposite of what their parents wanted happened and the two spent even more time together with Harley driving Dave around or sometimes just letting him take the car for the day. He knew he had a lot to be thankful to Harley about but Dave didn't know how to show it, which was one of the reasons why he invited Kurt to go shopping with him Saturday morning. Kurt, always the shop-a-holic, agreed quickly and started going into full bargain hunter mode. There was another reason too, one which Dave would probably deny if confronted.

He liked Kurt, especially being around him. It gave him the opportunity to touch the smaller teen and feel that electric spark again, something Dave found himself becoming addicted to. It wasn't just with Kurt though, Dave found this out when he saw other men on the street, all with the same build as Kurt- Dave figured this meant that he now knew his type of... **gulp**... man. However the spark was strongest with Kurt, the pull in his gut, the butterflies making his body their home whenever Kurt would smile up at him.

He loved that smile.

So as they were walking through the mall, each one sucking down his own coffee, was it so weird that Dave had slung an arm over Kurt's shoulders? Kurt tensed for a moment before trying to hide his smile and blushing face behind the lip of his coffee cup. Dave grinned at the smaller teen's reaction and left his arm where it was, even though they were getting some odd stares. He met the stares of a few people head on and cheered silently when they looked away quickly with scarlet faces.

"You know," he said softly but knew Kurt could hear him just fine. "If you weren't here and I was with some other guy I don't think I'd be able to do this. Have my arm around your shoulder, hold you close. I think I would still be terrified of my parents' finding out but, thanks to you and LeeLee I think... No, I know I'm changing." Dave nodded his head at this and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle, finding it cute how Dave would nod his head at whatever serious thing he said and really meant. It was strangely... endearing. Kurt moved his free arm to loosely hold on to the back of Dave's waist and was happy that it just felt so right. He looked up at Dave and bit his lower lip before smiling again and finally responding. "I don't think you're changing, David," he said and hurried on when he saw Dave's face fall. "I think this is who you've always been, you were just so busy trying to project an image to appease everyone else, for whatever reasons. I think... You were wearing a mask. Maybe even a bunch of masks, which was stupid because this right here, you right now... Well it's obvious to me what an amazing person you are."

Dave stopped walking and Kurt had to stop as well since they were so tightly interlocked and he looked up into Dave's face curious, wondering what sort of storm was going on behind those brown eyes. "Dave?" He asked caustiously, ignoring the few people who had to go around them to get to a store. Dave shook his head before looking back down at Kurt, his teeth grit as he spoke, "I'm not brave like you though."

"Not yet you aren't," Kurt said, stepping out from under Dave's arm so that he could stand in front of him, hands on hips. "It doesn't work like that. It takes time... I can even begin to imagine what you are Harley went through growing up since I've always had my dad and he's always been so understanding. BUT I do know that your sister was strong enough to make a good life for herself and I don't have any doubts that you will too. You're strong, David. You just don't know how much yet."

Dave nodded his head, took a deep breath, ignored the other shoppers milling around them and leaned down, his lips pressing against Kurt's and his mind tuning out the rest of the world. Kurt believed in him, Harley believed in him. Some day he would believe too...

A/N: wow so this chapter is much longer but I hope it doesn't feel too rushed. I want to show time passing by but I don't want to write out every second of it. If you think it's rushed lemme know please? I haven't written in years! =)

Big thanks to the people reviewing- you guys rock! I actually didn't expect anyone to even make it past the first chapter. So thank you so much! You guys are the reason this fic is getting updated so quickly. Now give yourselves a big pat on the back and go review again! Lol!

Jekyllhj7: lol good, I'm glad! Im not trying to change him too much from the series but I do want people to see that even if you might be a big, dumb jock you've still got feelings. Lord knows I love my big dumb jock. ;) thanks for replying TWICE! * squee * you clearly know the way to my heart.

White Replica: lol I try hun, I try! =) sorry if I rushed through the convo with Harley and Burt (it being one-sided and all) but I wanted to keep this at a bit of a fast pace... blame it on my short attention span! That's something Dave and I share. Hope you like this one and please keep replying!

Boldlikeblack: lol thank you! Glad I'm not the only corny one here. =) I do love Harley and Dave together and think a back story of just them might be in the making. * crosses fingers * thanks for reviewing!


	4. Free at last

Title: There's A Reason Why You're Here

Fandom: Glee

Character Pairings: Kurt/Karofsky, OC/Sue Sylvester

Rating: not sure so we'll just go with BAD! ;)

Chapters: 4/5

Summary: There's a reason for everything and everyone who comes into your life...

A/N: Takes place after "Never Been Kissed" but before the Christmas special.

Leave me a comment and I'll get back with you guys through the chappies!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't be a Sue.

**Chapter Four**: Free at last

"...And that gay terrorist went on to become the first gay president of the United States, Abraham Lincoln." Harley quirked a brow, slowing her pace as the voice floated out from a classroom. Peeking around the door she saw five students sitting behind desks, the emotions on their faces ranging from horror to Oh-my-God-I-will-eat-my-own-hair! Blinking in surprise, Harley looked to the front of the room and saw a woman dressed in a dark blue track suit, holding up a history book as if she were really quoting from it. One of the kids raised a hand tentivly into the air and was speared with the woman's icy glare. "Coach Sylvester please! That's not in the book at all and Mr Reeds told us to-"

"Quit the flapping of your lips, little white girl. I'm gonna stop you there. Since you don't want to read this chapter on Mr Gay Tall Man does that mean you don't want to learn about America? Do you hate America? What the heck is wrong with America little white girl? Go and give me 20 sit ups for being an un-patriotic little piece of booger flesh! Go, now!" The coach tilted her head to the side of the classroom and the little girl hurriedly got up and threw herself on the floor in her haste to follow the woman's orders.

Snorting in laughter, Harley tried to hide the noise behind her hand but the other woman's glare had already zeroed in on her. "Oh gawd, I'm sorry but that was just great!" She said with a grin and waved to the child on the floor, another burst of giggles threatening to come out even as the older woman's glare narrowed like the target of a sniper rifle. Sue quirked a brow at the dark haired woman infront of her and folded her arms across her chest, her eyes lingering a little too long on her curvy figure. Harley had the woman pegged in an instant but decided to play nice since she didn't know her from Adam... However the coach was just her type, older, taller, stronger. Her grin turned slightly mischievous as she stepped into the room and leaned against the door frame, her dark hair falling around her face and over her shoulders in dark waves as she crossed her own arms. "So nice to have a fan," Sue said with a turn of her lips and a shrug of her shoulder, playing off the bit of arousal she was feeling for the kid- and, really, she was! Early twenties and late fifties didn't mix all too well...

Harley grinned in response and took another step into the room, her hips swaying slightly. "Yes well your number one fan is looking for a boy and would surely appreciate any help," she said with a slight tilt to her head and Sue had to lean back against the desk or risk falling over from shock. This girl, she was pretty and flirting with her! At least that's what it seemed. Gulping audibly, Sure waved a hand encompassing the classroom which sat rooted to their seats, watching this play out. Sue made a mental note to give them an extra detention for the slack-jawed neanderthal expressions. "Take your pick, I've got every shape, size, and color. We're also running a special, take one of these Sallies or Bobs and get the entire classroom free so I can get back to doing what I do best..."

"...Being awesome?" Harley finished and Sue returned the grin the girl sent her. "Precisely."

Snorting out another laugh, Harley made a show of sizing up the students, making a few of the boys squirm, before turning her gaze back to Sue. "Sorry but I'm very specific when I pick someone out. I'm looking for one about this high," she raised a hand high above her head, showing Dave's height. "This wide," this time Harley used both hands and guesstimated how wide her brother was in the chest area. "Oh and named David Karofsky."

"Head hunters are back down that hall and to the left," Sue said, disappointed that she clearly didn't have the kid but not letting it show through her mask. Harley gave the woman a pout and put her hands behind her back before speaking again. "But I get lost really easily and the woman in the office was no help at all..." She trailed off and quirked a brow at Sue, wondering if the woman would take the bait. Sue spent a few long, drawn out seconds weighing her options and just when she was about to say "hell naw" she saw Harley begin to turn and leave... "Fine fine fine, can't have you wandering all over the place, touching everything can I?" She said and pushed up and off of the desk. One of the kids was going to comment about themselves but was quickly shushed by the others. Before walking out the door with Harley though Sue turned and pointed a finger at each and every one, eliciting a tremor of fear that Harley couldn't help but chuckle at. "Stay," Sue growled out and then motioned Harley to continue down the hall.

"So where are we going?" Sue asked, walking along side Harley who furrowed her brows in confusion for a moment before smiling again. "The Glee club. I think that's where he said he was..." Sue quirked a brow at this, the image of David Karofsky having a hard time merging with any of the Glee kids. "Glee club is like a bagpipe player on crack followed by a swift kick to the crotch..." She grumbled but enjoyed how close the younger woman was walking. "Sounds fun, can't wait," Harley said with a playful grin and they made their way down the hall.

Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky

Dave stood in the middle of the classroom, hands clasped in front of him as the 8 other inhabitants all seemed to be staring him down. Despite Kurt's warm recommendation the Soprano's ex-Glee mates were more than a little leery of giving David Karofsky a chance, especially Finn and Rachel, who sat in the chairs with cross arms and identical glares. Dave couldn't help thinking how whipped Finn had become and he hoped that didn't happen with Kurt and himself. Running a hand through his hair, Dave looked around the room nervously again before glaring up at the clock. Kurt was late, Harley was late, and he was about to be eaten alive...

At that moment Kurt burst through the doors, hair disheveled and Dalton uniform still on. Mercedes gave a little squeak of a sound and pounced on Kurt as if he were the last Twinki in the whole world. "I've missed you so much white boy!" She said affectionately, wrapping her strong arms around him and Kurt gave her a radiant smile that made Dave's stomach do flip flops. "You're late his said, attempting to be menacing but frowning when it came out more as a whine. Damn he was losing his touch! Kurt grinned over the top of Mercede's head and sent Dave a wink. "Blaine and I were talking but you know I wouldn't miss your debute!" With that he linked arms with the shorter black girl and led them over to the chairs, saying hi to all of his old team members.

Seeing his and Kurt's interaction seemed to make the others calm down a little and now you could cut the tension with a knife instead of hammering it with a sledgehammer. Progress. Once they were all situated Dave nodded to Mr Schue to start up the cd and he let the music play a little before starting. Kurt had said he loved Kelly Clarkson.

"And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me"

Dave took a steadying breath and almost missed the opening for the chorus. Kurt was flashing him a big smile while the teens around him stared at Dave it complete surprise. "Sing to me," Kurt mouthed and something in Dave just seemed to relax as he locked eyes with the smaller teen.

"Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over

And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time."

Harley and Sue reached the main doors leading into the Glee classroom but Harley stopped suddenly at hearing her little brother's voice. She knew he could sing, at least he could when they were little, but now it was clear and yet still deep. It was a weird song choice for his chocolate rich voice but Harley had a feeling it help more meaning than vocal stimulation. She stopped Sue from entering the classroom and leaned back against the wall, smiling happily. Sue watched the younger woman for a moment before moving to stand beside her, resting her head back against the wall and listening to the lyrics being sung. Hesitantly a hand crept in to hers and, for some odd reason, Sue didn't pull away.

"Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no  
Wake up

Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers..." Dave finished, opening his eyes and wondering when they had closed? Kurt was the first he looked to and then the last. His friend was sitting, arms wrapped around the black girl's shoulder, but his eyes were staring right back and were full of tears. Proud tears, Kurt was proud of him. Dave's smile was slow but warm, mirroring the song he had just sung. There was movement out of the corner of his eye and Dave turned his head to watch Finn stand up and start clapping, his girlfriend Rachel bouncing out of her seat and clapping as well. Soon everyone was clapping and Dave thought his face was going to spontaneously combust. He ducked his head and scratched at his hair but finally he felt like he had just come home.

Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky/Kurtofsky

"Do you want to get something to eat with me?" Harley asked Sue, looking up at the older woman and letting her hope show through. Sue stared down at the younger woman in surprise before smiling, any trace of a smirk long gone. "I might be able to pencil you in," she said and folded Harley's arm into the crook of her own, beginning to lead the brunette away. Harley was happy to be led anywhere but her feet stopped working suddenly when she saw a familiar figure stalking down the hall and coming right for them. Sue stared curiously down at Harley and then looked over at the man who seemed to be in some sort of a rage. "Oh no... Not now..." Harley whispered before untangling herself from Sue and running ahead, trying to stand between her father and the Glee classroom.

"You have no love for me and I get that, really I do, but don't do this now," she hissed up at her father, arms extended out as if that would help keep him away. Mr Karofsky snarled down at his daughter and was about to backhand her when Sue grabbed his arm by the wrist before his hand could connect with the shorter girl. "Excuse me sir but it's not nice or very smart to start swinging on a lady... Especially when she clearly has backup," Sue ground out, squeezing the man's wrist and not letting go until he yowled in pain and snatched his arm back. "Dad," Harley began, hands raised in what was meant to be a soothing way but she never got past that. "Don't you fucking call me that you nasty little dyke!" Mr Karofsky yelled, grabbing the attention of the teenagers inside the classroom.

Dave heard his father's voice amid the congratulations on doing such a good job and his eyes grew wide. Kurt stared open mouthed at the door where the yell had come from and Dave wasted no time, bolting out into the hall. He stopped just behind a fuming Harley and took hold of her shoulders, bringing her back a few steps and away from their enraged father. He could feel the shaking in her shoulders and squeezed them gently before stepping in front of her so that his father couldn't attack anyone else.

"Get over here David or you'll catch something," his father said, making a grab for his son's arm but Dave quickly sidestepped the older man. His father stared at him in shock before letting out a growl and pointing a finger into Dave's chest. Dave winced at the sharp pain but otherwise didn't move, holding his ground in front of Harley and now Kurt and the rest of Glee. "Mr Karofsky you need to save any family discussions you might want to have for back in your own home where they belong," Sue stated slowly, taking out her cell phone and waving it in his face. Harley thought she might love the woman.

"Shut up you damn dyke! Always knew you were one anyways! Fuckin homos are spreading..." Dave put an arm up and back, keeping his sister protected when their father came another step closer, practically spitting. "You're dead to me boy, ya hear that? DEAD! You and your freak of a sister! Don't ever come by the house again you ungrateful little shit!" With that he turned on his heel and marched off down the hall.

Dave turned slowly and looked down, surprised to see Kurt and Harley standing side by side and not sure which of them he had been more anxious to see. They stepped forward simultaneously and wrapped an arm around his sides, Kurt holding onto Dave's front as well while Harley reached up and brought her little brother's face to her's, kissing his cheek lovingly. "It's okay, Davey. You're free now." Dave nodded his head slowly before hanging it, not wanting to see the other teenagers' faces right now or ever probably. "Yeah, and it feels good but," he said softly, "I could really use a drink."

A/N: song was "Sober" by Kelly Clarkson- c'mon, you can't have a Glee fanfic without a few songs thrown in! But, because I did cheat and the song does make this chapter look longer I DID try to add more to it. Hope this wasn't too cliché but I love the thought of Dave joining Glee, especially while Kurt is still at Dalton. As always please lemme know what you think! Your reviews make these chapters just spew from my brain. Oh and how was Sue? Love you guys!

FlipFlops: thanks hun! Cookies to you for reviewing yet again! I am way lucky to have nice readers like you guys!

Jekyllhj7: same goes to you too! You guys rock my Yoda socks! =) hope you enjoyed this chapter too! I know it was a bit angsty at the end but I feel like it needed to happen.


	5. UPDATE!

So sorry for the long wait you guys but real life has been quite the scabby bitch as of late. Never fear though, this story WILL be finished! I've started up my own Insanejournal and will be writing exclusively there at .com/

Hope to see you there! 


End file.
